Hero and Magician learns all life
by DemigoddessandMagician
Summary: For Brooklyn House comes a strange girl. How Felix knows her? Why Amos called her father a traitor? Who really are the Penguin Boy and Violet Girl? At the beginning of the little in common with PJ, but later it will change! English is not my native language, and don't know how it somehow good to use, so I need the beta!


**A / N: Hey guys! This is first story in english. In this connection, it should be understood that this is not, unfortunately, my native language, so it can be very ugly errors.**

**T rating for clarity.**

**I do not have anything, Rick Riordan has it all, in addition to Fiona, because she is my OC.**

**If there is anyone willing please about being a beta ... please!**

* * *

[Hi, Carter here.]

Uh, it was so long ago, the last time I used this microphone ... So unfortunately, creaking from time to time.

Well, let's start by saying that I am now eighteen, which means that Sadie only sixteen. From the defeat of Apophis passed less than five years, our world have had again run into trouble...  
It was the middle of holidays, everything was as usual. Everyone behaves as always, in the Brooklyn House prevailed daily, morning confusion.  
Even Sadie like every day complaining about the heat, secretly rejoicing that will be able to sunbathe on the roof.

Everything was fine until the breakfast when someone rang the bell at the door. It was really weird because we do not have a lot of guests, and this much less in the morning.

My girlfriend Zia immediately got up and ran to the door to open. After a while I and the other magicians have heard the cry of Zia.

_Someone go when Jaz!_

Everybody jumped up from their chairs, and Walt ran after our healer. Before he returned from Jaz, ran to Zia, to see what happened.

I saw my girlfriend helped a girl stay on his feet.  
Her hair was very strange. There were violet!

The girl was all dirty. She was wearing a destroyed navy blue dress. She had no shoes, her feet were bare.

"What are you staring at?" Zia asked me. "Help me, Carter!"

"Um-uh, yeah" I replied confused. At this point, Walt came up with from Jaz.

My friend immediately ordered move the girl to the hospital wing.

"Sure, just let somebody help me!" Zia muttered, and I and Walt moved Violet Girl unto hospital room.

* * *

**Następnego dnia rano. Dzień później.**

[ Hello, Sadie here.]

Probably my (no) dear older brother said there are holidays and everything other. Probably too boasted that he is eighteen, and I'm only sixteen, and probably not talked about anything that has happened during those four years after of defeat Apophis.  
_Do not worry, I also do not understand Carter. _

Ok, passed day, since girl appeared in the doorway. Immediately after Walt and my brother brought her to the hospital room, she fainted.  
So we waited, waited, waited until he wakes up.

I was at her bedside, I watched as she slept when she finally opened her eyes. Yes, the famous Sadie Kane watched the sleeping child... but she was so sweet!

By Violet Girl [Carter's idea for a temporary name] I realized that I have a weakness for some children. If of course hasn't a flock of penguins. [Sorry Felix, but you is forever a kid, even if 14].

I called Jaz, which was again cooking its medicinal elixir. Blonde took one of her healing potions and went to bed girls.

"How are you, darling?" She asked her, trying to sound sweet tone and gave girl a vial of elixir. The girl began staring from wide-eyed with wonder at this potion, it on Jaz. [I must add that her eyes were violet as its her hair.]

"Am I in Brooklyn House?" finally asked the girl. My friend admitted that she was right.

"Yes, you in the Brooklyn House, and now you drink. This should help you."

Violet Girl drank golden potion and looked down on me. "Are you the legendary Sadie Kane?" she asked me.

"Yes, it's me."

"Sadie Kane, możesz dostać mnie z twoim bratem, Carter Kane?"I was surprised by this question, but I nodded. I looked a Jaz, and she agreed, I pulled a girl from a hospital bed. I led Violet Girl in to the living room, where the last time I saw Carter about three hours ago.

My brother was sitting on the sofa together Zia, who slept based head of his legs. Plus, Carter also slept.

I wanted to wake them up, but overtook me one of the penguins Felix. [ I mentioned that arrived about an hour, maybe two hours ago? ]

White-black creature snatched from the hands of Carter cup of tea and spilled it on his trousers and and thus soak Zia.

Both immediately they stood on their feet. I smiled to himself. Once I can I'll try this way to wake up my brother.

"Damn penguin" Carter muttered, then noticed me. "Sadie, what are you doing here?"

"Little wants to see you" I replied.

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know."

* * *

[Hi, Carter here again.]

Just as to want Violet Girl, just went to see her.  
She looked older than the day before and neater.  
Well, her clothes were a tad too big, but she probably got it from Jaz.

"What is your name?" I asked and sit next to her.

"I'm Fiona, _sir_" she answered me.

"So ... what brings you here?"

"My mother, Iris, gave me it" showed me a folded piece of paper. There it was a written address of the Brooklyn House. "And she said me, that I can to ask about my father."

"Your mom has very original name..." I said. "But, who is your father?"

"I don't know. Because I came here."

"I think Amos knows something about him. Unfortunately, he's not here right now... he went for a week. Should come back tomorrow." I said uncertainly, she nodded.

"Alright. _Sir, _I can leave this room? I don't want to hurt, because Jaz is really very nice and-"

"Sure. Okay, Violet Girl."


End file.
